


Lights Out

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear The Walking Dead - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Power Outage, Pre-Apocalypse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Some light angst, reader doesnt like the sound of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms, a power outage, and Nick Clark. What more could you ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

The apartment was so silent that the rain water hitting the glass window seemed to echo in the small apartment. 

“We should put on some music.” Nick said, slumped over the couch. 

“It’s past midnight on a weekday Nick,” You explained as you set two cups of tea on the table in front of him. “I’m not getting my parents evicted over a noise complaint.” 

“They’re not even here. We can just say we were being stupid teenagers.” you rolled your eyes as Nick protested. 

“If we get caught then my parents would know you were here and I’d never leave the house again.” You hated that despite being eighteen, you were still dependent on your strict parents. 

Thunder boomed in the distance and you jumped, nearly hitting the coffee table in front of you. 

“Are you okay?” Nick asked, sitting upright and grabbing his cup of tea.

“Yeah, I just really hate thunderstorms. Can’t stand the sound of thunder, it’s too loud.” You walked over to the window and looked out at the lit up city below. Despite your hatred for thunder, you liked the aesthetics behind the falling rain and lights of the city nightlife. 

“You can turn on the tv if you want.” You told Nick without looking away from the window. 

“Nah, I’m okay.” Suddenly you heard music, low and slow. 

“Are you playing music on your phone?” 

“Yeah, Is that volume okay? I just don’t like the awkward silence.” 

Nick’s words made you feel heavy. “The volume is fine.” You said. “We used to hang out in silence all the time, why is now any different?” You had to ask, even though deep inside you knew why.

“You know we’re just different now.” Nick said, and you knew he was fidgeting with his hands. “After high school, you sobered up and I didn’t and we just...drifted.” 

“We wouldn’t have drifted if you had just stuck with the program instead of running off with Gloria again.” Your words weren’t as bitter as you were trying to make them, you just couldn’t hate Nick. 

Thunder boomed again, louder and closer. You jumped and every light in the apartment went out. The city below went dark and the only light was the soft moonlight streaming in from the window. The only sound in the apartment was the slow beat coming from Nick’s phone. 

“Fuck.” You mumbled. “The power’s out.” 

The thunder crackled this time, as if it were over you. You jumped and felt arms around your waist. “I know, and I’m sorry.” Nick buried his face in your neck and swayed your hips from side to side. It felt good and familiar but you knew it was wrong. 

“Why are you sorry?” 

“For the drugs... Gloria... all of it. I know I fucked up and I’m sorry.” He kissed you lightly on the neck, knowing it was your weakness.

“No, Nick. We can’t.” You said, but you didn’t break away from his hold. 

“Why not?” Nick asked, trailing kisses along your neck and shoulder. 

“Because it’s wrong, we barely started talking again.” 

“Tell me to stop then,” His voice was sincere, and he moved his hands from your waist and began sliding them to your crotch. “Just tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop for   
good.” 

Nick began rubbing you lightly in his hand, you felt the heat from his palm through your jeans. 

“No, I want this.” You forgot how good he felt, and fuck it, the power was out anyways. It was a sign, right? “I want you, just like we were before.” You decided that in the dark, you could find forgiveness and let the past go, even for just a little while. You needed a break from the present anyways. 

You turned and faced Nick, his arms pulling you closer as you kissed him. In the dark, he led you to the couch, where you both stumbled to the cushions, you falling on your back and Nick falling on you. For a moment you both struggled to remove shirts and pants, but soon enough you felt the familiar heat of skin upon bare skin. 

Nick was kissing you again, as he positioned his body over yours. “I’ve missed this.” He whispered. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Shut up and fuck me.” You said, impatient, and dragging your fingernail lightly over his shoulder blades. 

Nick obeyed entering you slowly to drag out your moans of pleasure. You sank your fingernails into his shoulders as he picked up his pace, his flesh lighting a fire in you. Nick started out slow and smooth, kissing your neck and stimulating you in ways you forgot were possible. But once he was certain you were used to him again, he began to go deeper and faster. 

Your breath hitched as your bodies began to bead with sweat, his breaths were getting deeper and shakier and you knew he was close, but you weren’t quite done with him yet. 

“Switch me.” You said, breath shaking from Nick’s latest thrust. 

“What?”

“I want on top.” 

You could see Nick’s smile through the dark as he slid his arms under you. With a fast motion, he picked you up and flipped you over so his back was on the couch and you were over him. You slid back onto his dick with a hard motion, causing Nick to moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

You took Nick’s hands in yours, lacing your fingers together, as you began to ride him. You didn't bother to go slow. You rode him fast and hard, working the heat to your core. Just when you thought he was close, you slowed down to drag out his pleasure. 

“Fuck, (Y/N).” Nick groaned in satisfaction. You smiled knowingly to yourself and worked your body up to speed again. This time you didn't hold back when you were both ready.   
You rode out the orgasm together, thunder booming in the distance and you didn't even flinch. 

When you had both finished and had started to regain your breath, you slid off of Nick and laid on his chest. 

Nick held you close to him and you began to hear the low music on his phone again, you had almost forgot it was there. 

You don't remember falling asleep, but you woke to the sound of low music and a small throw blanket over you. You could hear Nick singing to the music from the kitchen where the smell of coffee and breakfast was waiting to greet you. You smiled to yourself an hoped nothing would come between you two again


End file.
